1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealed pushbutton switch, and particularly to a normally closed sealed pushbutton switch used in various electronic appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional sealed pushbutton switch is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,821, which was issued on Feb. 12, 2008. The sealed pushbutton switch is normally in a closed position, comprising an insulative housing defining a cavity, an actuator moveably retained in the cavity of the insulative housing, a base conglutinated to the insulative housing by glue, a number of fixed contacts assembled to the base, a spring mounted below the actuator, and a moveable contact mounted on the actuator and provided with a number of contact portions in contact with corresponding fixed contacts. The moveable contact is moveable with the actuator from a first position to a second position relative to the insulative housing along a top-to-bottom direction to disengage the fixed contacts. The base has an inner face defining four slots defined near four sides thereof.
The base is conglutinated to the insulative housing by glue or epoxy, which would creep into the inulative housing through some gaps defined between the base and the insulative housing. The base defines the slots to retain glue therein when said base and said housing are fastened together by said glue. But according to prior art, the pushbutton switch have a defect in assemble, said slots of the base don't have enough space to receive the glue.
Hence, an improved pushbutton switch is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.